This invention relates to a sunroof housing for an automotive vehicle which results in increased sunroof strength.
A housing for accommodating the sunroof of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile generally consists of a molded synthetic resin in order to lighten the weight of the overall vehicle. The housing is necessarily large because it is molded into an intregal body which cannot be split into sections. The integrally molded housing is adapted to be mounted on the stationary roof of the vehicle between the inner side thereof and a decorative panel facing the passenger compartment. The housing allows the sunroof to be slid back and forth to open and close a window formed therein.
The problem with the conventional housing structure is that the housing tends to sag at the central portion on the rearward side of the window opening. Thus, the underlying decorative panel is deformed, resulting in an unattractive appearance in the passenger compartment.